Communications networks generally provide the possibility of connected devices exchanging information with each other. Examples of such networks are the internet, a computer network, and a telephone network. Various communications networks may differ from each other in the respectively embodied technology and/or protocols, and they may further differ in the type of connectable devices and/or information that can be transmitted over the network.
By means of a communications network, a user of a connected device may communicate with another user of another connected device, e.g., by receiving a message the other user has actively sent. Moreover, certain activities of a user of the communications network, e.g., of a user consuming streamed data, may cause one or more automatically generated messages to be sent to the user's device, wherein the messages provide the user with appropriate information.
For instance, in a case where the user is playing a video game provided via the communications network, the user may be provided with related information when he or she has successfully achieved a certain score. As another example, in a case where the user visits a particular page in the internet (such as a page relating to a particular product offered in an online market), a notification may be automatically produced and rendered on the user's device, wherein the notification may include information about a related page (or, in the mentioned example, about a related product). Moreover, when a social networking service is provided via the communications network, a user logging into the platform may automatically be notified, for example, about other users currently online and belonging to a previously registered community. Such notifications may include a possibility to rate certain data that other users have provided to the platform. Thereby, for instance, a first user may be provided with the possibility to press a thumbs-up or a thumbs-down button so as to express his or her appreciation or depreciation, respectively, with regard to data another user has provided to the platform.
However, such known technologies have limited flexibility, as the notifications are generally generated in a predetermined, static manner not taking into account current conditions and circumstances.
There is, therefore, a need for a technique allowing for a more flexible rendering of notifications.